Morticia's Lesbian Lesson
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Morticia's Beautiful 18 Year Old Daughter Wednesday Ask Her A Question So She Decides To Show Her. Warning Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Incest And Muscules.


It was a very dreary day it had rained for four days straight outside the Addams family mansion and the owner the beautiful Morticia Addams found it to be very arousing as did her many lovers, each found the sound of the wind whipping around the elegant mansion a sound that made their nipples harden and their clit tighten. But on this rainy day thou Morticia was even more aroused than ever as she sat in the mansions main parlor waiting for her beautiful eighteen-year-old daughter Wednesday to come home from that nice all girls high school she had found after Wednesday started growing breast.

As the wind and rain pick up outside the old mansion she sat in her vintage peacock wicker fan chair growing more and more aroused until she simply could not hold back so gently reached down her beautiful body Morticia began to rub her soaking crouch of both her black lace panties with the blood red lace bats and her tight black vintage goth dress with its black lace full sleeves.

But as she pleasured her hot and soaking wet crouch Morticia began to marvel at two amazing things one just how drenched her panties were and two just how stiff her 28inches long 24inches thick futa dick was today but known that it was because of the knowledge that her little snake Wednesday was now of age and ready to be enjoyed in the bedroom as a lover and not as her daughter.

Licking her black lipstick coated lips at the thought of her daughter laying on the master bed in nothing but a pair of black knee socks and moaning as she streached her tight pussy with her thick girldick while begging her to impregnate her tight young womb caused Morticia moaned as her right hand slide over first the wet fat lips of her tight black hairy pussy which was oozing a large amount of sweet girl honey before gently rubbing over her huge pale white hairless testicles then up her enormous pale white futa shaft from which a thick stream of white pre-cum was leaking out the top of the enormous mushroom shaped helmet. At the sametime her left hand began to slowly fondle her incredible massive pale white breast squeezing her left breast from the base up to the enormous black nipple thru the skin tight black corset.

As Morticia massaged her beautiful body she heard the front door open and close as her beautiful daughter Wednesday arrived home from another day at school hearing her daughters black high heeled boots on the black marble foyer floor she removed her hands not wanting her daughter to see her in the throes of her passions just yet. So fixing her black corset and straightened the deep neckline of her vintage black dress Wednesday walked into the parlor wearing one of the sexy outfits that she had bought her at a new store called "The Gothic Les" a store that sells only to lesbians. The outfit Wednesday decided to wear today was a dark purple cut-off corset that held a pair of enormous pale white round breast with huge black nipples and showed off an eight pack ab, over this was a black snake skin open leather jacket that fit skin tight over her huge muscular arms, around her hips she wore a black snake skin mid-thigh skirt under which was a dark purple lace thong that also showed off her huge round pale white buttcheeks, she also wore a pair of dark purple and black stripped mid-thigh cotton socks over huge muscular legs and finally black snake skin leather high heel ankle boots over large feet.

Looking her daughter over from head to toe Morticia could see that Wednesday was soaking wet but also very aroused from all the rain like she was. Looking her daughter in the eyes she asked "Have a good day at school my sweet ghoul". Wednesday smiled as she walked towards her "Yes mother it was fun they started teaching a new class Sex Ed and the teacher told use alot of things about sex but I have a question mother mentioned something called lesbians but didn't have time to explain so I was wanting to know do you know anything about lesbians". Morticia looked Wednesday in her dark green eyes as she thought about how to tell her about lesbians and more importantly that she was a lesbian. Thinking about it she decided that she was just to horny to try for now and besides it had been a couple of days since she enjoy that pregnant milf that had bought her daughters to Wednesday's birthday party besides it was much more fun just to show her what a lesbian was and get her testicles emptied as well. Reaching out and taking her daughters left hand Morticia began to speak "Well my big beautiful ghoul a lesbian is a woman who enjoys having sexual relations with other women and not with men, now you must known that I'm a lesbian and even owner a goth lesbian strip club called 'The Tower` were I strip for other women".

As she told her daughter about the tower she began to notice two bulges forming in her daughters dark purple leather corset and knew that her daughter was beginning to become even more aroused as she told her about licking women's flower petals, sucking down their milk while enjoying the same from them.

But then her daughter asked her a question she had been knowing was coming "Mommy how long have you been a lesbian I mean you loved daddy right"? Morticia smiled up at her daughter before pulling her soaking wet daughter down onto her enormous muscular thighs before speaking "Well my beautiful big ghoul I became a lesbian about a year after your father, your brother Pugsley and dear old Uncle Fester disappeared on that fishing trip in the Bermuda Triangle. Knowing her daughter would understand she waited until her daughter spoke. "Well have you ever thought about having sex with me mommy because my teacher told us that some lesbians are turned on by their daughter especially when their daughters have enormous breast like mine or massive breast like yours. Looking down at the enormous cleavage of Wednesday's pale white breast she slowly licked her black lipsticked lips as a large drop of water slowly slid from her slender neck and down into the deep cleavage before answering a question that she knew was going to change both their lives. "Well my big beautiful ghoul yes mommy has thought alot about you naked in my bed and moaning my name while I pound your tight flower with my enormous special treat, mmm in fact if you wiggle that nice plump butt around on mommies lap you will feel it grow even bigger".

Deciding to help her daughter out Morticia grabbed Wednesdays wide hips and slowly began to twisting her around on her lap until Wednesday gave a loud gasp "Oh mommy is that a penis pressing into my buttcrack, oh mommy your so big mmm so good mommy oh so good".

Deciding she wanted pump her first load of thick white cum deep inside her daughter and not inside her black lace panties she stopped wiggling her daughter and moaned "Wednesday my dear mommy is about to cum in her panties but would rather cum inside your virgin womb, so if you well stand mommy will take you upstairs and show you how a lesbian with a big fat girldick makes love to their muscular daughter".

Not needing to be told twice Wednesday jumped up and Morticia took her beautiful daughter by the left hand while seductively lifting her massive muscular goth body from her vintage peacock fan chair "Well my beautiful ghoul lets head up to my bedroom and mommy will teach you all about lesbians and let you enjoy your first futadick". Walking up the grand staircase and holding her beautiful daughters' large hand she lead the way up to the second floor and to the grand master bedroom. As they walked Morticia rubbed the back of Wednesdays pale white left hand "When we reach the bedroom I want you to slowly strip off all your cloths and then we well take a shower together I want you cleansed of all other people like I well be for you then we will join together on my bed were I well processed to make love to you understand my sweet ghoul" "Yes, mother but may I strip you naked before the shower"? Knowing how sexy it would be to be stripped naked by her own daughters soft hands Morticia moaned "Yes dear you may take all my cloths off and even kiss my nipples, clit and toes all of which are my points of arrousl mmm I can hardly wait".

Soon they had reached the master bedroom a place that had seen more lesbian sex then any sex during her long marriage to Gomez Addams but now it was going to bare witness to the most incredible form of love making that between mother and daughter.


End file.
